yoku
by Spitfire1688
Summary: okay guys this is my frist time and well just R&R and hey in these story Yusuke has a sister that is 18 and has been liveing in the U.S.A oh and she is bad ass street fighter. oh and yusuke and kuwabara are 16 in the 10th grade and and yoku is in the 12 g
1. yoku

Joisu or ) Hey, people this is my first time at this so be nice okay. I'm not the Owner of YuYu Hakusho this is just a story. Chapter 1. Gang meets you new teammate.  
  
Okay so it was a normal day in the world of YuYu Hakusho. Koenma had Yusuke and the gang up in sprite world. Here you go Kurama and Hiei your enrolment papers. Hiei looked at the paper than at Koenma. What are theses for? Koenma laugh you and Kurama will be going to school with Yusuke and Kuwabara. What shortly go to our school? Kuwabara asked confused. Yes, I think that having you in the same place all day will make it easier to get a hold for you...Oh and you get a new team member ... well almost new I believe Kuwabara and Yusuke all ready know her. Just than the doors to Koenma's office opened. A girl that looked a lot like Yusuke walk in. she had short black hair to her shoulder and brown eye's she was billet like Botan but was no taller than Hiei. She wore a buttoned up black trench coat and black combat boots. Hey Yusuke, she said Yoku. both the boys said together. Hiei, Kurama meet Yuko Uramesui Yusuke older sister. Koenma said with a smile. Yoku will be staying at Yusuke's house Botan would you take her down there please. Yes sir Botan replied. See you later boys Yuko said with a smirk as she fallowed Botan out the door. Once the door shut Yusuke was on his feet and ready to kick Koenma's toddler ass. Lesson here Koenma... No Yusuke you need her on the team. I'm told she can weld an sword as good as Hiei and you luck when to comes to getting at of trouble. She my older sister. Yusuke said. So you point is Yusuke. Koenma asked. Koenma's my sister is a pain in the ass. Dill with it Yusuke. Koenma said. Hiei smirked so the spirit detective has a sister he thought. Just then the doors reopen and Botan can in steaming. That girl is ...is well the female version of Hiei only miner. You know no sooner did I get her to Yusuke's she had a sword at my throat. And all she said was you may leave now. Ha sounds like Yuko all right. Kuwabara said hell she every scars me sometime. Well that doesn't take much. Hiei said with he's normal smirk. Hey you little puck I would shut my mouth if I was you shortly. Enough you two Koenma said now I think that you should go get to now your new teammate. (Yusuke's house.) {Me: hey guys this is s what Yoku looks like from the boys pov} the boys walk to see Yoku setting on the coach her jacket throw over in a chair be the coach. Her arms are sped across the back of the coach and she has her legs crossed .the guys see three throwing star belts on her. One on her upper left arm, one on her right forearm and the last one on her left thigh. Her closes are American. A black shirt with something in English on it and black baggy jeans. And chain belt that looked more like a counseled weapon. {Ok back to the story's normal pov} Yuko did you...Yusuke words where cut short. No sooner had he got those three little words out he found himself three foot off the floor pined to the wall be to of he's sister throwing star. Yoku get me down for here. Yoku still setting on the coach shot Yusuke a look that said make me little bother. he hate those looks two years ago and still hates them to day. Just then Yusuke and Yoku's mother walked in. Yoku she said in shock to be seeing her daughter in her living room. Hey ma. Still in shock she ran over to her daughter and huge her. Oh my god I thought you where living with you father in New York. She said as she let her daughter go. I was ma but I thought it would be okay if I stay with you and Yusuke for away. Oh it is your bother has been gone so muck lately it will me nice to have you around again sweet would you like help me in the kitchen dear. Sure ma. Yoku fallowed her mom in to the kitchen. Well talk about a split. Kurama said. Un. Hiei replied Hey guys...GET ME DOWN. Yusuke yelled. All of them tried but the stars didn't move an inch. Not even Hiei could pull them out. Yoku walk back in. Yoku get me down. Yoku rolled her eyes. Yoku walked over in front of her bother. She reaches around to Yusuke Back Park and took out his wallet. Hey That's my money. So mom needs some stuff of the market. She said throwing the wallet over her shoulder. She put the money in her backpack. And took the star out of the wall and Yusuke hit the ground hard. With he looked up he say he's sister jumping of the widow with her jacket waving behind her. The guys looked to see her grabbing the fire escape right before hitting the ground. She pulled herself up then flipped off it. Hit the ground running. The end of chapter 1 Please r&r and tell me if you like it.  
  
oh and if you have idea's for the next chapter please send me them. And guys if you E-mail me I promise to E-mail you back. Later guys. 


	2. back to school part 1 getting there

Joisu here. Sorry I have not post any on this story but no one was sending me reviews. Therefore, I stoped writing. Nevertheless, I got three so hey I tought why not write one more chapert and see how many reaviews I would get. So here goes nothing. Oh and people in my story Yoku left with her father about a mouth before the show started and her father is every rich. It been tow years so Yusuke ,Kuwabara , Kurama are in 10th grade and Yuko and Hiei is in the 12th .

_Thoughts, _**attcat_s,_**

Chapert 2 the black to school part 1 getting there

2 weeks later.

Bam, Bam, Bam. Yoku punck on her little brothers door. Yusuke! Hey Yusuke. Get your ass up. Yusuke rolled over and looked at his clock. _What's going on it's just 7 A.M_. Pulling the blakets over his head. YUKO …Yusuke yelled as he pulled at of his bed on to the floor. He looked up to see his older sister. Come on moron if your riding with me you have 10 menits to get ready. She said has she truned around and walked out. 10 menits later Yusuke walked out in to the living room and saw his sister siting on the coach. She was wearing her fish net shirt over a black spots bra. With black leather pants and her combat boots. With three chane neckless. In addition, her chean whip as a belt. _How can she wear that shit?_ Yoku looked up at her brother. About time moron, we have to go pick up your baka of a firend Kuwbara. Yusuke looked down at his school uniform then back at her. Yoku you know your going to get kicked for that shit your wearing right? Bite it moron you're not ever wearing the right color uniform. Yoku said as she got up garbing her bag. Yusuke just glare at her as they walk to the door. Yuko grabed her keys to her 2005 Acura RSX that her father had just had shipped over to her form New York. They walked down to the parking lot where Yusuke saw his sister's car for the first time. It was jet black with twin blue dragons going down both sides spiting out fire. The two got in and Yusuke saw that the inside was done in blue leather and curom and the front sets where raceing sets and the back set black leather. (ME: yes I have seen a car like that and if I money it would be mine). They pulled up in Kuwabara's driveway. Yusuke got out and got Kuwabara. Where they came out, they saw Hiei's car pulled up next to Yuko's. It was a 2000 BMW M Roadster that was jet black with a firy phoxies head and body on the hood and it's wings going down the sides. Yuko was leaning up againest her car. While Hiei leaned againset his and Kurama was siting in passinger sets. The to drivers where talking. Yusuke looked at Kuwbara. Oh shit this is not good. Yusuk said said as he looked back over to the cars. Whats up Urameshi. Kuwbara asked as they stared to walk over the Yuko's car. Think about it Yuko is a street racer and so is Hiei. Yusuke said has he pull the front set up so Kuwbara could get in the backset. So Urameshi? Yusuke said as he got in and closed the door. So that means Kuwabare… He words where cut off is them hearing you got your self-a race Hiei. They looked up to see Yuko getting in. And the two cars pulling up to the red light waying for it to go green. So sis what did you and Hiei bet. Easy if he wins then we spar. When I win, he takes me to the next rave in town. Befor Yusuke or Kuwabara could say anything the light went green and they where slamed back in to their sets. Hiei was in the lead most of the way there till the last trun coming in to the school parking lot when Yuko took it just a little tighter then him and she won. They both parked and got out. Well Hiei looks like I win and yout taking me the next rave. She said as she walked up the stairs to the schools front door the entire student body backing away forms her. Um fine onna Hiei said as he walked behide her. The other 3 was still siting in the car look like they where going to thorw up but knowing if they did they would be dead. Just then, the bell rang.

An okay person that is it. Thanks for the reviews. Oh and thanks to Trickstersthiefgirl, Lain the fluff master and Irishkitsune for my first three reviews. Thanks people.


	3. back at school

Hey guys…sorry that I have not posted in a long time. Been really working hard have a test in my Aiki-Jitsu class coming up. Again sorry…and please rate this chapter…oh and a ask for your forgiveness I haven't got any sleep so if words and miss sleeped I'm sorry.oh by the way Yusuke and Kurama is in the 10th grade, and Kurama is in the 11th grade and Yoku and Hiei 12th grade.

Chapter 3: the rave.

The first mouth of school had gone pretty well Yoku and Hiei had only been called to the office twice for having their katan's in their car's. In addition, about a half a millen for fighting, Yusuke had got kick out of school for fighting about 3 times and Kuwabara 2. And Kurama had start out of the teacher's way all together.

Hiei and Yoku's first hour.

The teacher was late again. In addition, the class was going wild. All but Yoku and Hiei where seting in the back with their eyes close and trying not to kill any one.

Yoku: so Hiei you going to the Rave tonight.

Hiei: um. Yes.

Yoku: Same here. You know you own me a rave trip.

Hiei: um…I know.

Yoku: so meet you there about 7pm then.

Hiei: well the fox isn't coming…is the detective and the baka coming?

Yoku: no little bro's got a data with Keiko and the baka …well I'm not his keeper.

Hiei: so I will see you at seven then.

Yoku: yes.

Mr. Iwamoto walked in.

Mr.Iwamoto: Sit down you baka's! Get your books out and do pages 14 throw 30.

Mr.Iwamoto sit down and start to do so work.

Yoku: hey hiei want to get out of class.

Hiei: um.

Yoku: hit me then.

Hiei smirked they did this oh most every day in at lest one or two classes. So he throw a puch hiting her in the arm. Which then she jumoed up and hit him in the face then he throws her in to the wall.

Mr.Iwamoto:stop in you two. ( pulling them apart) should have known it was you two. The oldest Urameshi brat and the gothic creep…I trust you two know where the office is.

Both nod.

Mr.Iwamoto: then get there.

The two walked out of the class room but didn't go to the office they went to the little arean of trees be the lunch zone. Then both of then jumped in the tree and went to sleep. Till lunch.

AT LUNCH.

The gang where all seting around the table waiting for Hiei and Yoku to show up. They had here that the two had not gone to their 2nd or 3rd classes.

Kuwabara: hey wheres shorty and the bitch…I mean your sister.

Yusuke: I do not know but they better not have been kicked out.

Just then, Hiei and Yoku walked up.

Yusuke: where have you two been!

Hiei: um.

Yoku: sleeping.

Keiko: Yoku you where skiping again. How am I going to get your brother to stop if you don't.

Yoku: that's your game not mine. Oh by the way Yusuke I'm going to the rave to night tell mom if she gets home befor me.

Yusuke: make me.

Yoku: fine.

You sends a plant flying at Yusukes head hiting him and knocking him out of his set.

Yoku: there you'll been made.

Okay guys that's all for now. I'm going to go take a nape I'll writte the Rave part when I get up. Oh and for those that don't know a rave is like a block party only it's tech no.ttyl


	4. chapter 4 geting ready

YES YES YES…I passed my Aiki-Jitsu Test both of them…the world is as it should be. Other than going to kill my senias for mking me think a didn't tell the last minet…Thanks for not flaming me guys….but would someone please say something about it…..Please… Oh and sorry for the entire miss spelled words thing…. Never really listed to the teacher that much…Well here we go.( oh and hiei dresses like a punk goth)

Chapter 4. getting ready

Yoku get ready.

Yoku was in her bedroom getting ready. She was seting on her bed that had Amy Brown moon fairy sheets with a moon fairy throw. It was a queen size. Her walls where deep night blue and black trim. She had her bed on the fall sidewall the end of the bed faceing out in to the middle of the room. Two dragon intables on both sides of the bed, on one is a gothic candle hold and a black jet streem telephone. The other had and photo of her, her brother, mother.and father. In a dragon picter farm. And a mini fair box her mom had got her when she was six. On the left wall were two posters, which are a Nene Thomas gathering strom and purple lace fairy posters, and on the right wall a blue demon fairy and mean fairy posters. In addition, right above her head bored was a loves me not fariy poster. A small blue tub light going around the whole room lighted the room. The floor was wood stande dark carry. She had dragon chester dors on the right side. That was dark carry aswell. In addition, a fool body mirrer. Across form, her bed on the right side was the door to the hall and on the left was the door to the bathroom. She was dressed in vinyl boned top with a lace up front, tripp black multi chain pants, and T.U.T black back and front buckle boots. With a mustang seat belt black web belt, tripp laceup arm warmers with turquaise fishnet. She had just finshed putting on her boots. Standing and walking over to the nightstand that had the box on it she opened it and pulled out a sliver chain with a sword and vine amulet. Then two rings a jaw armor the she put on the right index finger and then a dragon head the went on the middle finger on her left hand.and last was her multi dangle bross earrings. Then she went in to her bathroom and put on her make up. Some black lipsteak and black eyeshadow. Her hair was now long ehough to pull up in to a high ponytail. Then walking out of the bathroom truning off the light and cloesing the door. She looked around her room. Yeah it looked like a drak twisted fairyland but she liked it. She walked over to the door and walked out again truning off the light and closeing the door. She ment Yusuke in the hall.

Yusuke: How can you and Hiei stand to wear that gothic crap? He had on just some jeans and a t-shirt.

Yoku looked at her trying not to laught. Here her little pain in the ass brother trying to give her fashen tips. Yeah that was a laught.

Yoku: back off baka, it's who we are and you can just learn to dill.

She puched him aside and walked on in the living room. Opening the closit to get her jackit. It was the tripp belted corset midlenght trech coat that her friend Zaray had got her as a going away gift. She put it on walking over to the table she picked up her car keys.

Yusuke had fallowed her and was watching her.

Yusuke: hey sis?

Yoku truned to look at him as she was walking for the door.

Yoku: yes baka onney?

Yusuke: don't call me that.

Yoku: whatever (rolling her eyes at him)

Yusuke: any way moms not going to be home tonight so when are you going to be back.

Yoku: befor mom. She trun and walked out the door.

Hiei getting ready

If you had asked anyone on the team, they would have told you that Hiei lived in a tree in the park.(other than yoku) Well they would be wrong. He had an apartment next to it. It all the walls where paited black with red trim. The place was not lighted be the nomal lighting but by candles and black lights. The living room was dark mostly blood red furniture. An old dragon bench. That was made out of carry wood. As were the book selfs. Hiei was in his room getting dressed. His bed was a queen size. The bed was a for porester bed. Dragons going up all for of them. In addition, the sheets where skull and dagger, with a crow comforter. A dark cherry dresser and sword case where on the walls. Dresser on the left and case on the right. Hiei had just got out of the shower and had just got on his dragon boxers. Then a black mesh wife beart, then his tripp black mesh greys stitch cargo pants and his anarchie muitl lace up mid boots. Hiei was walking in to his living room when the telephone rang. Hiei rolls his eyes and answers it.

Hiei: um what…yes…um…fine.

It had been Yuko calling on her cell to tell him that she was leaving. Hiei liked Yoku well enough she did not talk that much and unlike her brother was not a baka. Hiei picked up his crow chain wallet and his keys off the coffee talbe.then put on his red balls long ravarand coat. Then walks out and locked the door.

Okay guys that's it. Hey guys if I don't here form any one I'll know no one is reading this story any more and I'll take it off….well talk to you later


	5. rave

Hey guys. School will be out next week and I will be working but I think the updatas will come faster. Oh and some of the bands that I put in this chapter from japan so if you don't know the names that's why. Well here we go. (Yoku's thoughts) hiei's thoughts

Chapter 5. The Rave.

The cops had the whole down town blaked for the rave. There where bands form around the world at this thinks. And home town bands to. The dragons of death where playing as Yoku drove up and parked next to Hiei's car. Hiei and Yoku got out of there cars at the same time. Yoku oh most fell over when she saw Hiei. (damn does the demon get hotter every damn day) Hiei hear her thoughts and had to smirk at them. (Hey what is he…HIEI GET OUT OF MY HEAD) Um…no

Yoku: um…

Yoku rolls her eyes at him and walks off in to the croud. All the clues had opened their doors so the people at the rave would come in and they could make some money. Yoku pushed her way in to one of her faverit clues and pushed her way to the bar.

Yoku: hey Lee.

She yells at the bar ceep over the music. He saw her and came over after get some drinks for some people that looked more like they should be at a cheer off then a Rave.

Yoku: so whats with the pink pains.

Yoku asked him as he pours her drink. And set down for a short brake.

Lee: hasn't the clue. He said with a roll of his eyes. So where is Hiei he never miss one of these raves?

Yoku: around I guess. I don't know I'm not his keeper.

Lee: oh but you want to be.

Yoku: shut it or lose it pall.she said with a death glare.

Lee: oh come on Yoku I know you like him so whats up with it.

Yoku: Lee I think you have been around the pinky loser over there alittle to long tonight.

Lee: okay whatever.gets called over to pour more drinks.

Lee: have to get to work. Later

Yoku: yeah yeah.

Yoku had a tab at the clue so she didn't have to pay right away. She walked back out in to the party happing back outside.(um…if I where a little pain in the ass fire demon where would I be) she thought with a smirk knowing hiei was more then likely lisoning in.

Hiei: trun around onne.he wishper in her ere.

Yoku: oh and why would I want to do that. She asked in a sly little voice.

Hiei: you want to dance or not?

Yoku: the all-powerful Hiei wanting to dance?

Hiei smirked at that. And truned her around, to face him as a new sound came over the croud.

Hiei: yeah don't tell any one or I'll have to kill you. He said as they started to move to the bass line.

Yoku put one hand on his neck and one on his arm as he put his hands on her waist.

Yoku: oh I am so scared.

Hiei yet again smirked putting his mouth right next to her ere.

Hiei: you should be little onne. You should be.

About three hours later, street race had started up to the cop's anger. Yoku and Hiei of corse had to race. They where both well known in the street race world. So many newbis want to try a beat them.it was around 3am and the rave was ending. Yoku didn't really want to go home so she fallowed Hiei home. She was the only one that had ever been to his place. They walked in hung up their coats and sit on the dragon bench to hang out for a while.

Yoku: so Hiei get any go races?

Hiei: um no…they where all to slow.

Yoku: yeah same here. Yoku looked around. She had only been here two or three times. The frist time was when she was making fun of Hiei for living in a tree. When he told her he didn't she of corse didn't believe it. And the other two time to get away from the pain in the ass she had the displesser of calling her brother ((((no I don't hate him just you know how brother sisters are)))))

Hiei: you want to train.

Yoku: where on the rulf?

Hiei: sure why not?

Okay people that's the end of this one. Hope you liked it. I'll try to have the next chapter be …oh…say…4 days…if ppl want it…talk to you later.


End file.
